Quinn James
Quinn Alexandra Evans '(''née '''James) is one of the seven siblings of Haley James Scott, the sister-in-law of Nathan Scott, the wife of Clay Evans, and the adoptive mother of Logan Evans. Free spirited and artistic, she found herself at a crossroads in her life after leaving her husband David Fletcher after discovering that he had become like a stranger to her. In need of direction, she returned to her hometown of Tree Hill to spend time with Haley and her family desperate for an indication as to what she should do with her life. After David arrived in Tree Hill to try and reconcile with her, she asked him for a divorce and started to rely on Nathan's agent, Clay Evans, for support. They have since entered a relationship after Clay overcame his worry that he would forget his late wife Sara. Quinn and Clay later had to deal with his stalker and her attempt on both of their lives but they became a stronger couple and people through it. Eventually, Quinn married Clay and adopted his son Logan from his first marriage. Background Quinn Alexandra James was born on October 6th, 1985 and was raised as part of a large family alongside her sisters Vivian, Haley, Taylor and several other siblings in a very busy and chaotic household. Quinn's family was notably over sized and those new to the family were often confused by which sister was which, such as Haley's husband Nathan, who initially confused Taylor for Quinn when she paid them a visit. Quinn was particularly close to Haley , Jacob, and Taylor, as she and Taylor often ridiculed Haley for her straight-laced attitude. Being the more free spirited sisters, Quinn and Taylor would often help Haley mellow out by feeding her 'special brownies' and, unbeknownst to Haley, getting her high. Quinn assisted to her young brother and sister's graduation with their parents and Taylor, in Tree Hill. During the ceremony Haley gave birth to a son, Quinn's nephew James Lucas Scott. She left the family and began dating a documentary maker, David. Quinn loved David's free spirit and they connected over their shared desire to follow their dreams. Their free spirited relationship led to a wedding which was run by one of their friends who ordained themselves online for the couple. Deciding to be happy no matter what, they lived together happily for some time. But David started to change his views when he was offered a job that paid well but wasn't what he wanted to do. He promised Quinn that he would follow his dreams after earning some money to give her stability. After David bought Quinn a larger house and he started to settle down with his job, he gave up his dreams of making his documentary, which deeply affected Quinn. She started to feel that David wasn't the same person he used to be and he wasn't the same man she fell in love with. While at an open-mic night Quinn realized she was envious of the terrible performers who felt some need to go up on stage, and did it anyway regardless of what people thought of them. She then realized that she didn't want to be with David anymore because her heart wasn't in it, even though there was no reason for them growing distant. In need of direction and having decided that she didn't want to spend the rest of her life with a stranger, Quinn decided to return to Tree Hill to see her sister Haley and her kid brother Jacob while on an assignment in New York. Quinn later decided to bond with her baby brother just like she use to when they were kids and felt so guilty that she abandoned him. Character arc Season 7 While Haley and Nathan were preparing for Jamie's seventh birthday, Quinn dropped in to see them and seemed to maintain her fun and outgoing personality. She attended Jamie's party, where she caught the attention of Nathan's sports agent Clay Evans, who thought she was hot, to which Quinn responded "I am hot." She continued to play the part of Jamie's fun aunt, playing a game of football with him and his friends, hiding the pain and lack of direction she was really feeling. After the party she revealed to Haley that she only intended to stay in Tree Hill for a few days, but both Nathan and Haley expressed their happiness over her presence, with Nathan glad that Haley had someone to have fun with. While talking that night, Haley asked Quinn if she missed their chaotic childhood home but Quinn then assured Haley that she shouldn't miss it, because she has a perfect life with her family, something that Quinn longed for. She at first avoided telling Haley the truth about the breakdown of her marriage saying that David was simply off making a documentary but she later revealed the truth, that she left David because he wasn't the same person she fell in love with and she refused to spend her life with a complete stranger. David then started to try and contact Quinn, ringing her nonstop, forcing Haley to question why she actually left him. That night, Quinn told Haley about the day she decided she didn't want to be with David anymore and Haley told her, despite Quinn's worries that her marriage broke her, that she is not broken. David then asked Quinn to come home, but she said she needed more time to think about it, because she was with Priya. While Brooke was preparing for the fashion show Quinn chose to credit herself as Quinn James for the photography, wanting a fresh start and, in light of advice received from Haley, she decided to talk to David and tell him the truth about how she felt. Quinn met David later that day and asked him for a divorce, saying that they couldn't save their marriage. At the fashion show, David arrived drunk and tried to persuade Quinn to talk to her, but Clay intervened and punched him. Quinn then talked to David again, and asked him to leave Tree Hill and to let go of her. Leaving David, she saw Clay and got into his car asking to go back to his place despite the fact he reminded her that David would never forgive her for this. After going back to Clay's house, the two didn't sleep together and instead spent the night talking. The morning after, Clay and Quinn had breakfast together and continued to bond. However, as Quinn and Clay bonded, Haley was arrested for punching Renee Richardson after the fashion show and Nathan and Clay left for the police station, leaving Quinn with Jamie. David then showed up at the Scott house, wanting to know if Quinn went home with Clay the night before. When Quinn said that she did David told her that she had found a way to make him give up hope on them. He then said goodbye to her and left Tree Hill. With his scandal growing, Nathan told Clay not to see Quinn but, going against his friend's wishes, Clay agreed when Quinn asked to stay at his place for a while as she needed to get away from the drama at Nathan and Haley's. In need of emotional support, Quinn turned to Clay but he decided to respect Nathan's request to leave Quinn alone and focus on saving his career. He told her about his emotional breakdown prior to arriving in Tree Hill and said that he needed to prove himself to the agency and he has to respect Nathan's wishes. Annoyed, Quinn returned to Haley's house and confronted Nathan who told her that she needed to stop running from her problems regarding David. Quinn retaliated that Nathan is also running - calling him a coward for running away from his problems with Renee. Nathan and Quinn later apologized and Quinn said that she wasn't running, she was walking away from her broken marriage, but that didn't mean life alone didn't scare her. Encouraged to face her fears, Quinn decided to tackle her crippling fear of the ocean walking into the water for the first time. David then returned all of Quinn's belongings but, in his rage, he threw them all over Clay's driveway forcing Quinn to go to his house to gather all her things. While going through her belongings, Quinn reminisced about her time with David. Ultimately deciding she wanted to move on, she went to see Clay, who she was unaware was dealing with the death of his late wife Sara. However, when Clay answered the door, he told her to go home to David because he didn't want to lose what he had with Sara. Trying to move past Clay, Quinn had a girls' night in with Haley and Brooke and, while the other two were under the influence of Quinn's special brownies, they called over Quinn's psychic Zelda to do readings for them. During her reading, Zelda told Quinn that a man in her life suffered a great loss and was struggling. After being told that it wasn't David, Quinn realized that Clay needed her and Zelda was referring to him. She went to his house, but he turned her away once again. However, realizing that he needed to let Quinn into his life, he ran to her car in the rain and stopped her - telling her about Sara. They then spent the night together on the beach talking about Sara and Quinn realized that Clay was finally letting her in. Quinn and Clay's relationship went from strong to stronger on the same day that Haley took to the stage once again, with Quinn saying that she had found magic in an unexpected place. On the night of the concert, Quinn and Clay returned to the beach and after both admitting that they were scared and were tired of being afraid, they kissed. Quinn and Clay's union was sidelined when the Charlotte Bobcats signed another player instead of Nathan and Nathan was furious at Clay for both not getting him a new contract and for seeing Quinn, Nathan fired him. Quinn tried to support Clay but found there was nothing she could do. Returning to Nathan and Haley's house, Quinn didn't face a warm reception from Haley who told Quinn not to talk to her given that she played a huge part in Nathan losing his job. Quinn made only one request from Nathan, not to tell the agency that he fired Clay but Nathan didn't agree and revealed the truth to the agency, infuriating Quinn. She then started to pack her bags and leave their house causing another argument between her and Haley, who said that Clay got careless by spending time with Quinn. Stating that Clay worked extremely hard for Nathan and that he received nothing in return, she was glad Clay wasn't in Nathan's life anymore. Before she left, Haley told Quinn that she doesn't look up to her anymore because she seems lost and selfish and, not offering Haley a response, Quinn left also taking their little brother Jacob with her to spend time with him. Category:One Tree Hill Category:The James Family Category:Female characters Category:Sisters